concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rock
October 29-30, 2009 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY The 25th Anniversary Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Concerts were a two-day concert series celebrating the 25th anniversary of the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame . It took place on October 29th and 30th, 2009 at Madison Square Garden and the tickets cost between $75USD and $2,000USD. The idea behind the concert was to have Hall of Fame inductees perform in eight segments (Crosby, Stills and Nash, Simon and Garfunkel, Stevie Wonder, Bruce Springsteen, Aretha Franklin, Jeff Beck, Metallica and U2) and to present their own songs or songs originally performed by other Hall of Fame inductees. Eric Clapton was set to perform, but pulled out due to having his gallstones removed. Jeff Beck performed as his replacement. A four-hour compilation of the concert was first broadcast by the US television provider HBO on November 29, 2009. In addition, the concert was released on DVD (HBO compilation on two DVDs plus a bonus DVD), on Blu-ray and on two double CDs or as a 4-CD box (including six bonus pieces). The appearance of Metallica with Lou Reed eventually led to the recordings of the album Lulu. The Concert First Night Jerry Lee Lewis *Whole Lotta Shakin’ Goin’ On Crosby, Stills & Nash *Woodstock *Marrakesh Express *Almost Cut My Hair David Crosby & Graham Nash *Love Has No Pride (with Bonnie Raitt) *Midnight Rider (with Bonnie Raitt) *The Pretender (with Jackson Browne) *Mexico (with James Taylor) Crosby, Stills and Nash *Love the One You're With (with James Taylor) *Rock and Roll Woman *Teach Your Children (with Bonnie Raitt, Jackson Browne & James Taylor) Paul Simon *Diamonds on the Soles of Her Shoes *Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard *You Can Call Me Al *The Wanderer (with Dion DiMucci) *Here Comes the Sun (with David Crosby & Graham Nash) *Late in the Evening Little Anthony & the Imperials *Two People in the World Simon and Garfunkel *The Sound of Silence *Mrs. Robinson/Not Fade Away *The Boxer *Bridge over Troubled Water *Cecilia Stevie Wonder *Blowin’ in the Wind *Uptight (Everything's Alright) *I Was Made to Love You *For Once in My Life *Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours) *Boogie on Reggae Woman *The Tracks of My Tears (with Smokey Robinson) *Mercy Mercy Me (The Ecology) (with John Legend) *The Way You Make Me Feel (with John Legend) *The Thrill Is Gone (with B. B. King) *Living for the City *Higher Ground / Roxanne (with Sting) *Superstition (with Jeff Beck) Bruce Springsteen & the E Street Band *10th Avenue Freeze-Out *Hold On I'm Comin’ (with Sam Moore) *Soul Man (with Sam Moore) *The Ghost of Tom Joad (with Tom Morello) *Fortunate Son (with John Fogerty) *Proud Mary (with John Fogerty) *Oh, Pretty Woman (with John Fogerty) *Jungleland *A Fine, Fine Boy (with Darlene Love) *Da Doo Ron Ron (with Darlene Love) *Tom Morello (with Tom Morello) *Badlands (with Tom Morello) *You May Be Right (with Billy Joel) *Only the Good Die Young (with Billy Joel) *New York State of Mind (with Billy Joel) *Born to Run (with Billy Joel) *(Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher (with Darlene Love, John Fogerty, Tom Morello, Billy Joel, Jackson Browne & Peter Wolf) Second Night Jerry Lee Lewis *Great Balls of Fire Aretha Franklin *Baby, I Love You *Don't Play That Song *Make Them Hear You *Chain of Fools (with Annie Lennox) *New York, New York *Think (with Lenny Kravitz) *Respect Jeff Beck *Drown in My Own Tears *People Get Ready (with Sting) *Freeway Jam *Cause We’ve Ended as Lovers *Let Me Love You Baby (with Buddy Guy) *Big Block *Rice Pudding *Foxy Lady (with Billy Gibbons) *Rough Boy (with Billy Gibbons) *A Day in the Life Metallica *For Whom the Bell Tolls *One *Turn the Page *Sweet Jane (with Lou Reed) *White Light/White Heat (with Lou Reed) *Iron Man (with Ozzy Osbourne) *Paranoid (with Ozzy Osbourne) *You Really Got Me (with Ray Davies) *All Day and All of the Night (with Ray Davies) *Stone Cold Crazy *Enter Sandman U2 *Vertigo *Magnificent *Because the Night (with Bruce Springsteen, Patti Smith & Roy Bittan) *I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For (with Bruce Springsteen & Roy Bittan) *Mysterious Ways *Where Is the Love?/One (with Black Eyed Peas) *Gimme Shelter (with Mick Jagger, Fergie & Will.i.am) *Stuck in a Moment You Can't Get Out Of (with Mick Jagger) *Beautiful Day